The invention relates to a computer program and computer-based system and method for interrogating a user, and more particularly to such an invention comprising a database of processes, including questions, having a predefined relationship between a pre-designated starting process and one or more ending processes to thereby define a plurality of possible logical paths through the database, wherein the selection of one of the possible paths through the database proceeds as dictated by the user's answers to the questions.
It is the case that answer-dependant information is required for the ordered function of contemporary society at virtually all levels, from the seemingly routine, such as the provision of a medical history or insurance coverage data when seeking treatment from a physician, to the more complex, such as performing medical diagnoses, repairing machinery, providing useful instruction to a student, etc. Unfortunately, the accuracy of the information developed from conventional interrogation, whether it be from inter-personal communications or the mere filling out of a form questionnaire, depends at least in part upon the nature and quality of the questions presented, the nature and quality of the answers, as well as the nature and quality of the interrogation process, all of which limitations implicate the more fundamental issue of the scope of the interrogating party's knowledge of the subject of questioning. Thus, in the exemplary, but by no means limited, example of performing medical diagnoses, the accuracy of a resulting diagnosis will often be compromised by the extent of the physician's familiarity with the illness and its symptoms, which familiarity will, in turn, affect the types and number of questions presented to the patient by the physician, and the patient's answers to those questions.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a computer program, system and method for interrogating a user, such as, for instance, a physician, patient, trainee, etc., using an interrogatory database comprising predefined questions, and generating a report, such as a medical diagnosis, patient history, an individualized video presentation, etc.